fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Keiko Mai
Keiko Mai(ケーコ マイ Keiko Mai) is the History Teacher for the Ito Academy, where she teaches the entire history of the Earth-Land from it's creation to current events. Her mother, Tsunade Mai, is the current Head-Mistress of Ito Academy that helps educate the troubled students. She also has a younger brother named Trent Jaiden, but both siblings are not on speaking terms with each other. Keiko is also a mother to a young five-year-old named Momo Mai, but is also widowed since the death of her husband. Apperance Like her mother, Keiko was born with silvery hair, though she has been known to have long bangs in her hair that often cover her eyes. She is often seen wearing formal clothing of any normal teacher that goes to the Ito Academy, however she mostly wears pattern skirts and white uniforms. Personality In her younger days, Keiko had behaved like a troublemaker, never wanting to just sit around and relax she often came up with different ways to mess with the other children in her home. Under her mother's strict but fair teachings, she lost the desire to do harm to others, and became a person who respects others. As she grew older, she matured into a fine young woman, and later turned into a loving mother to her young daughter, Momo Mai. History Keiko Mai was born to Tsunade Mai and an unnamed Father as the two had decided to leave behind their old lives and move to a remote city to raise their family. Keiko and her mother immediatly bonded with each other as Tsuande spent most of her time with her. When she was a bit older, Tsunade decided that she needed to have Keiko trained in order to better her chances of surviving the cruel unjust world of man. At the age of five, Keiko had been taught how to use Sword Magic, just like her mother, but was about to get another suprise when she found out that her parents were about to have another baby. Keiko became so excited that she immediatly dropped her training to help her Father care for her mother while she was in the stages of pregnancy. After nine months of long waiting for Keiko, her little brother, Trent Jaiden, was born into the world and made Keiko one very happy big sister. However, her happiness was short-lived as she was forced into long hours of training by her mother, leaving her little time to play with or hold her little baby brother. As the years went by, Keiko began to notice that her mother was spending less and less time with Trent, and more time teaching her everything she knew. Inside it made her feel sad that her little brother wanted attention, but only got it from their Father. One day on her brother's birthday, Keiko wanted to do something special, to show her little brother that he could count on his big sister. However, tragedy struck that day when the family found out that their loved one died as he was trying to find the perfect gift for his son, which caused her to angrily yell at her little brother, calling him a mistake which made him cry. Over the years, the relationship between Keiko and her brother was barely holding, until he finally got sick of being the black sheep of the family, and finally ran away from home. Keiko felt guilty for what she had said to him when their father was killed, and knew she had to make it right by bring back Trent. Before leaving, Tsunade decided to help her out by teaching her Arc of Mimicry, as a way of saying sorry for the way she treated her when she was still younger. After mastering the magic, she left on her quest to find and bring back her little brother Over the times they met up, it always resulted in a fight between the two, and Trent running away before Keiko had the chance to say she was sorry. On her way to her next destination, she encountered a Dark Guild attacking one of the cities nearby, and knew that she needed to do something to help. However, even with her magic she was outmatched and about to be beaten, when an unknown mage came to her rescue, using Vulcanizing Magic to save her. After that one moment, the two knew that they were meant to be together, and became lovers. He even taught her how to use his magic. As the city was soon back to normal, the two eventually fell deep in love, wanting to spend the rest of their lives together, and married when they found out they would be expecting their first child. After nine months of painful moments, Keiko gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, who she named Momo Mai. Three months after her birth, tragedy would strike as the city they lived in was under attack once more, except this time the bandits had an ace in the hold, one powerful Dark Mage named Hydrate. Knowing that he needed to save his family, Keiko's husband sent them on their way while he would distract them, but not before he used Archive to transfer the knowledge and skill of Thunder God Slayer Magic to his young daughter. After realzing that her husband was dead, Keiko needed to find a place to say and raise her daughter, then heard that Tsuande was now the head-Mistress of Ito Academy, and knew it would be the only place to raise her daughter. On the journey there, she met up with her little brother, who had his own developing family including a pregant wife named Sakura Jaiden. Trent decided to go back with Keiko to face his mother for what she had done. Finally arriving, Tsunade was shocked to see her two young children finally grown and raising their own families, and when Keiko asked her to allow her to stay, she accepted with open arms. Keiko became an instructor of History for the academy, with her daughter as the disibline enforcer. Magic & Abilities Arc of Mimicry - is a Lost Magic taught to her by her mother, and gives the user the ability to absorb any form of matter and energy into their bodies, transforming them into the thing they absorbed. After absorption, the user then can manipulate their shape and form. Vulcanizing Magic - Allows Keiko to transfom parts of her body into vulcanized rubber and manipulate it into different shapes and forms. After mastering it, she also learned how to fight using it as well. Sword Magic - Like her mother, Keiko is able to use her sword in combination with spells. Spells *'Light Force' - Focusing magic through her sword, Keiko can create multiple light energy swords that she can manipulate with her mind. *'Tempest: Howling Scatter Shot' - Focusing her magic through the blade, Keiko breaks the metal down bit by bit until an cloud of metal shards surround her as she is able to control it. She can send the pieces flying as they cut anything in their path. ** Tempest: Sword Construction - After making the cloud, she can use bits of the metal and create small sharp bkades around her as she manipulates them to strike at her enemies. *'Path: Boost Strike' - Summoning magic around the sword, Keiko can extend the length of her Katana for about three or four miles. However, the first strike is the strongest on impact, and as it continues to extend, the attack becomes weaker and weaker. *'Break: Whip Snake' - Breaking apart small sections of her sword, She is able to wield her blade as if it was like a whip, spinning it around and throwing it at her opponent. **'Break: Grapple Lock' - Splitting the edges of each section, the user can grapple onto other as the sharp spikes dig deep into the user. As the opponent tries to break away, Keiko uses her magic to dig the spikes deeper and deeper until they breach a major organ. Master Swordsmanship - Ever since she was a little girl, Tsunade took it apon herself to teach her daughter similar sword skills just like her's. Though she left on a journey to bring her younger brother back home, and while on her travel's she learned her own way of sword style that uses trickery and expected strikes to keep her opponents on their toes, and often times confuse them on how and where she will strike next. High-Intellect - Due to her mother's nobleman experiances, she wanted to make sure that her daughter would be ready to take on the challenges for a demanding world, and taught her everything she ever learned. After gaining some off hand experiance, Keiko decided to help her mother out by becoming the Ito Academy's instructor for History. Immense Magic - Around the age of five, Keiko was given her first magic burst that almost leveled her entire house, and gave her the discovery of magic. Tsuande took it apon herself to help her daughter control the raw powwer hidden deep inside of her. Though she is still young, given the same amount of years like her mother, and she would become one of the few potentials to be inducted into the Ten Wizard Saints. Trivia *Keiko often wore Kimono's when she was younger. *She always considered her father to be her biggest inspiration before he died. *She named her Daughter Momo because of her love for peaches. *Keiko was given Tsunade's surname because her mother wanted to feel that Keiko would always have a piece of her in her spirit. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Phantombeast Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Sword user Category:Lost Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Females Category:Ito Academy Category:Married Characters Category:Swordsman Category:Sword Magic User